League of Yuri
by AyuzawaMisa
Summary: Collection of yuri smut/cute pairings from the League of Legends. Requests welcome.


**My second attempt at a lemon, feedback is welcome. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Lux winced in pain as her back was slammed against the wall. One of Ahri's tails wrapped around her wrists, binding her hands together behind her back.

"You do know what you're getting into, right?" Ahri asked, lifting Lux's chin to look her in the eye.

"Y-yes…" Lux said breathlessly, still winded from her collision with the wall.

"Good, good." Ahri smirked, letting go of Lux's chin and leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to have a looooot of fun with you tonight."

Lux shivered as Ahri licked her ear, sending tingles down her spine. She was far more turned on than she would've liked to admit.

"Oh, also." Ahri suddenly leaned back. "Nobody can know of this. We are both Star Guardian captains, after all."

"I know." Lux nodded her consent.

"Perfect." Ahri ran her tongue across her upper lip, violet eyes shining with lust.

Without another word, she leaned in, pressing her lips to Lux's. They were so incredibly soft, and tasted faintly of cherries. Lux closed her eyes, kissing back eagerly.

With practiced movements, Ahri swiftly unbuttoned Lux's blazer and shirt, pushing them off her shoulders. She slowly caressed Lux's body, her light touch leaving a tingling sensation on the sensitive skin.

Ahri slid her hand up Lux's stomach, admiring her smooth, flawless skin. She gently squeezed her breast, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Lux moaned, and Ahri slipped her tongue inside her open mouth. Although not expecting the sudden intrusion, Lux met Ahri's tongue with her own, twining them together.

As their tongues danced, Ahri reached behind Lux, unclipping her bra and tossing the pesky piece of clothing to the side. She brushed Lux's exposed nipple with her thumb, drawing another soft moan from her.

The sound turned Ahri on immensely, her desire to ravage Lux's body growing by the second. Releasing Lux's lips, she kissed down her jawline to her neck, where she stopped, sucking hard on the skin. Lux gasped loudly as a mixture of pain and pleasure shot through her, turning her head to the side to allow Ahri easier access.

She gladly took the invitation and continued down Lux's neck and collarbone, leaving love marks along the way.

At the same time, Ahri slipped her free hand under Lux's skirt, slowly drawing circles on her soaked underwear with her fingers. Lux inhaled sharply at her touch, body trembling slightly.

Hooking a tail under the cloth, Ahri pulled Lux's panties down to pool around her ankles, revealing her lady parts to the air. She then coiled another tail around Lux's thigh, pulling her leg up and to the side.

With nothing left in the way, Ahri touched the sensitive flesh of Lux's flower tentatively. Lux moaned softly, biting her lower lip in anticipation of the pleasure to come.

Spreading the folds with her index and ring fingers, Ahri positioned her middle finger at Lux's entrance, rubbing the surrounding area gently.

"Can I?" The fox girl whispered, leaning away slightly to check her reaction.

Lux nodded breathlessly, not trusting her voice to function correctly. Upon receiving confirmation, Ahri slowly slid her finger all the way inside Lux, easily due to how wet she was. Lux gasped as Ahri entered her, the new feeling strange but amazing.

Ahri returned her lips to Lux's neck as she began pumping, her finger making wet squishing noises as it moved. Lux could not stop the embarrassing lewd noises that left her mouth, her mind completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

Ahri added a second finger and increased her speed, using her thumb to stimulate Lux's clit. Lux instinctively moved her hips against Ahri's fingers to get them deeper inside, her moans increasing in volume and frequency until she was nearly screaming.

Sensing Lux was close, Ahri curled her fingers inside, hitting her g-spot and pushing her over the edge. Lux let out a final, long moan as she came, her body shaking.

When it had passed, Ahri slowly retracted her fingers, uncoiling her tails from Lux's thigh and wrists as well. Lux collapsed into Ahri's arms, devoid of energy.

"You love being dominated like that, don't you?" Ahri teased, gently stroking her hair.

Lux leaned back to glare up at her. "And what of it?"

Ahri smirked, licking her lips. "It'll be important for future reference."

* * *

"Lux! Ahri!" The pair paused, turning towards the voice.

"Hey Jinx." Lux waved as her friend approached, smiling nervously. Ahri nodded a greeting.

Jinx fell in step beside them as they walked towards the school. After a few moments, she asked quizzically, "Lux, why are you wearing a scarf? It's burning hot out here."

Ahri winked at Jinx. "Lux is definitely burning hot-OWW!" She was cut off as Lux viciously jabbed her in the ribs.

"No reason."


End file.
